A l'agonie
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Après avoir ramassé Mello dans les débris du QG de la mafia, Matt doit s'occuper de son ami gravement blessé et souffrant le martyre. Chose qu'il a du mal à supporter...


**Titre : A l'agonie**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : T (pour descriptions assez sanglantes et introspection troublante)**

**Genre : OS angst**

**Pairing : Matt/Mello**

**Notes : et il n'est pas tellement question de romance ici, plutôt du point de vue de Matt qui doit soigner un Mello agonisant après qu'il se soit fait exploser avec son QG.**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, même si je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec l'angst pur et dur, ça ne m'empêche pas de tenter le coup.**

**Bien à vous.**

* * *

Les cris se muèrent en gémissements, puis peu à peu, s'éteignirent.

Matt se figea dans le couloir, une bassine remplie d'eau et des bandages propres dans les mains.

Le silence envahit l'appartement, comme une vague d'eau froide sur un incendie, un baume bienfaisant sur une blessure à vif.

Le geek n'osait plus respirer, de peur de rompre cet équilibre, cette paix qui régnait depuis que Mello avait cessé de hurler.

Il baissa les yeux et contempla avec fascination l'ondulation de l'eau dans la cuvette en plastique qu'il avait rapporté pour nettoyer les plaies du mafieux dues à l'explosion. Son esprit était soudainement vide, submergé par un soulagement profond teinté d'amertume.

Ce fût néanmoins de courte durée, car ensuite vînt une angoisse sourde, qui lui noua la gorge, à tel point qu'il sentit comme une main de fer presser sur sa gorge, écraser son larynx. Il se mit à trembler, et laissa tout tomber par terre, sans se soucier des éclaboussures, pour se précipiter au chevet de son ami.

En pénétrant dans la chambre, ses narines furent à nouveau agressées par l'odeur de chair brûlée et de désinfectant, provoquant la révolte de son estomac, qui se contracta, à la fois dégoût et douleur de le voir ainsi.

Mihaël offrait un spectacle pitoyable. Couché sur un lit aux draps grisâtres, il était aussi enrubanné qu'une momie, mais ça et là, on voyait tout de même dépasser des morceaux de peau carbonisée, brune et déchiquetée. Les bandages étaient tachés de sang, à moitié défaits, car le blond s'était longtemps débattu avec la souffrance, des nuits et des jours durant, luttant pour ne pas retomber inerte et mort sur son matelas.

Les cheveux de Mello tombaient sur son visage blême comme un suaire sans mouvement, alourdis par la sueur. Ses yeux étaient clos, ses lèvres encore tordues dans une expression de supplicié.

Le roux posa la main près de sa bouche et soupira légèrement, la pression sur son cœur s'affaiblissant. Il respirait.

Le corps, jadis svelte et énergique, de celui qui se targuait d'être le numéro un de la Wammy's house - bien que ce ne soit pas tout à fait le cas - était à présent réduit à un tas d'os saillants sous la surface trop fine de son épiderme effiloché. En le regardant, Mail se demanda s'il pourrait remarcher un jour. Ou ne serait-ce que revivre à peu près normalement. Il paraissait détruit. Rien ne semblait pouvoir sortir à nouveau de ce corps ravagé, hormis des vagissements de torturé, inarticulés et tellement insupportables que Matt avait du mal à rester dans la même pièce. Pourtant, il n'osait pas partir. Il avait recueillit Mello et s'était promis de s'occuper de lui jusqu'à son rétablissement; il n'avait pas prévu que cela serait si éprouvant. Au fond, le rouquin était un rêveur, qui n'avait jamais fait l'expérience d'un tel calvaire. Il avait imaginé que, comme toujours, le numéro deux sur la liste des remplaçants de L saurait quoi faire; que sa volonté inébranlable serait suffisamment forte pour les guider tous les deux à travers ces ténèbres au parfum de soufre.

La déception était de taille. Qu'il soit évanoui ou abruti par la morphine, Mello était bien incapable d'articuler le moindre mot cohérent; le reste du temps, il endurait un tel martyre qu'il pouvait seulement s'égosiller jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix, tant et si bien qu'à force de l'entendre, Mail croyait devenir fou, le son résonnant à l'infini dans sa tête.

Il n'avait jamais été préparé à affronter ça. A voir s'effondrer l'image qu'il avait de Mello. La brillante idole de son enfance. Réduite à un bout de viande fumante et bruyante.

Malgré cela, Matt l'aimait. C'est pour cela qu'il l'avait installé dans un lieu sûr et désert, qu'il avait ramené du matériel médicale volé dans une clinique de quartier pour s'occuper de lui, dans l'espoir qu'il guérisse.

Pourtant, une part de lui, une part grandissante, ne pouvait s'empêcher de le haïr. Le haïr d'avoir brisé ses illusions d'enfants, de ne pouvoir se taire. Mon dieu, qu'il se TAISE !

Les hurlements n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de pire. Ce qu'il y avait de pire, c'était les gémissements, la nuit. Matt somnolait sur le canapé, aux aguets. Il avait peur que Mihaël s'étouffe dans son sommeil, mais en même temps il ne pouvait dormir dans la même chambre que lui. C'était tout simplement impossible. L'odeur que dégageait Mello le révulsait complètement. Il devait déjà faire un effort pour le toucher.

Certes, il le soignait avec amour, tout en gardant au fond du cœur un sursaut de répulsion pour lequel il s'en voulait affreusement. Il savait qu'il s'agissait de son ami d'enfance, de la seule personne qui a toujours compté à ses yeux…

Il regardait le visage un peu apaisé de Mello, et souhaitait ardemment l'asphyxier avec son oreiller dans son sommeil.

Comme cela, il ne souffrirait plus. Au moins, ils seraient tranquilles tous les deux. Peut-être que Mihaël voudrait qu'il le fasse ! Ce serait lui rendre service. Il ne redeviendra jamais valide, c'est impossible. Il devra passer le reste de sa vie à s'occuper d'un souvenir défunt, un fantôme du garçon qu'il connaissait, impotent, rongé par la douleur et dans l'incapacité de communiquer.

Autant dire une vie en enfer. Il n'avait que 17 ans. Il ne pouvait pas vivre ainsi. Et Mello ne l'aurait pas voulu. Finir comme ça.

Indécis, les doigts du jeune nerd effleurèrent la taie. Ce serait si facile. Profiter qu'il dort et achever le travail. Après tout, ce n'est pas à lui de sacrifier sa vie. Si Mello a choisi de le faire, c'est sûrement après une décision mûrement réfléchi. De quoi se mêle-t-il de chercher à le sauver ?

Ses doigts empoignèrent l'oreiller, près à le tirer et à l'apposer brutalement sur le nez de Mihaël, lorsque…

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Les yeux sombres de Mello.

C'était comme un courant électrique. Matt sentit son échine frissonner, et sut en cet instant que son ami était réveillé et parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. La culpabilité l'envahit aussitôt, dissolvant au quatre vents ses envies de meurtre, et ne laissant plus que cet amour infini qu'il ressentait pour le blond allongé sur son lit de convalescence.

Éclatant en sanglots, il se recroquevilla sur le bord du lit, posant sa tête tout près de celle de Mello. Aucun écœurement ne le secoua quand ce dernier posa lentement sa main bandée sur ses cheveux rouges.

- Mello…Mello, geignit Matt en pleurant.

- Matt, croassa l'ancien mafieux.

Et le silence bienfaiteur s'installa entre eux comme une catharsis.


End file.
